When a killer comes to town
by Hasan Saeed
Summary: A small but peaceful University town is rocked by a series of murders. Who is behind these shocking killings. My first fanfic please give it a read


I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters in any way. They belong to J.K Rowling  
Prologue

Quentin could feel his heart thudding against his ribcage, his lungs were about to burst as he ran through the thick foliage not knowing where he was headed. The only thought running around his mind was to run and never look back. He could feel his legs about to give out. Suddenly hid foot caught a tree root and his world turned on its axis. He tried to stand up but felt a sharp pain in his right leg and fell down with an agonizing scream. In a moment of clarity Quentin knew it was all over, he was going to die and no one would miss him. He was going it be just one of those faceless and nameless persons who went missing every day. He would just become a statistic and nothing else. No one would give a damn about him. He heard a twig snap, he looked around hoping to see the psychopath who had lured him to this God forsaken place with a promise of food to fill his empty stomach and a roof to give him shelter against this harsh weather. He tried to grope for something, anything to defend himself against the psychopath but all he found was a small rock. Suddenly he felt overwhelming pain on his leg. He screamed in agony as he felt his leg snap into two, the bastard had snuck up on him. Leaving so soon said the hooded man. Please, let me go I have wife and kids waiting for me. Please I won't tell anybody, I have money, Have mercy begged Quentin hoping against hope that maybe the bastard would let him go. The hooded man let out a bone chilling laugh you don't have any family, no money. You are a nobody, a worthless good for nothing junkie who is always on the lookout for his next fix and as for mercy did you have mercy on my love. She begged for mercy, pleaded with you as you had your way with her. DID YOU! Screamed the hooded man as he again stepped on Quentin's leg. You took her away from me and in a matter of moments you destroyed my life. I am sorry, please let me go sobbed Quentin but the hooded man showed him no mercy. Quentin felt the hooded man's hand around his neck, he could feel the life being squeezed out of him but as suddenly as the pressure came it was lifted. Quentin coughed trying to fill his lungs with air. The man pulled out a .9mm browning and shot Quentin in his stomach. Quentin could feel his stomach contents spill out, he coughed blood. As his world faded to black Quentin asked the man what is your name? All he got was one word Wraith and his captor sat down on a fallen tree as he watched the life leave Quentin. After 20 minutes the stomach acid had destroyed his intestines and the last thing Quentin saw were the cold eyes of Wraith boring down on him as his life left him and the last thought that Quentin had was that he saw remorse In those eyes but as soon as he thought this the remorse disappeared so maybe he mistaken?...and then he took one last shuddering breath before collapsing, never to move again. The hooded man now called Wraith sat contemplating and as the sun cam up and the birds began to sing of a new day. Wraith started removing any traces that he was ever there first he removed the bullet from Quentin's stomach and placed a number of salmons on Quentin's body hoping to attract the Grizzly bears living In the forest so that they could dispose the body for him. Then he picked up the bullet casing and left singing a merry tune that sounded a lot like Stairway to Heaven

Cccchirp…chirp the birds sang of a new say as the sun rose on the medium sized town of skyville (not the most original name). Skyville had a population numbering 50,000. The town was surrounded by nature and wildlife; it was an adventurer's paradise. It had a wildlife forest called the grizzly due to the abundance of Grizzly bears in it and not to mention other wonderful wildlife creatures on one side and a background of a mountain range that gave a challenge to the most experienced mountain climber in the world, the range had a few known breathtaking lakes and what made the range more alluring was there were more lakes that had yet to be discovered just waiting for an adventurer to find them. The city had it all the season from the freezing winter, to the bright spring, to the hot summer and not to mention the cool autumn. The city was also known for its nightlife, few bars, and a casino and not to mention nightclubs. The other pride and joy of the city was its university football team Skyville United (again not the most original name) considered to be the best team in the country, some of the nation's top footballers had given it their all on the university football pitch but recently its fortune had taken a downturn. Gone were the days when there was talk about going a whole season undefeated, when they won all there was to be won but even now the minimum requirement of a mediocre season was a state championship.

-  
Reviews are much appreciated but please go easy on me as this is my first fic  
Can anyone please act as a beta for my fic as i suck at grammar and spelling.  
Can anyone also tell me the name of the fanfiction where Harry is imprisoned in Azkaban as a statue in a high security vault where the rest of dark lords/ladys are also turned into statues. It was post-Hogwarts


End file.
